


Someone to Watch Over Me

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [15]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Bodyguard, Death Threats, Developing Friendships, ETNuary, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gabbie is an actual actress, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Set, Slightly Funny, Threats, Threats of Violence, beginning of something, dealing with a stalker, don't make nice at first, possible GabStorm, slight hints of racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: When Hollywood Star, Gabbie Hanna, is threatened by a crazy fan, her manager calls upon a certain Enforcer to be her bodyguard.  How will these two dwell?
Relationships: Gabbie Hanna & DeStorm Power
Series: ETNuary Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of ETNuary: Gabbie Hanna
> 
> Warning: Slight possible hints of racism, excuse for any sightings

It’s been all over the news.

Ever since that crazy lunatic nearly attacked Gabbie on her movie set a few days ago, the tabloids were exploding about it.

_A Knight in Not-so-Shining Armor Attacks Famous Hollywood Star_

Gabbie groans in irritation as she tosses the newspaper to the side of her dressing room. She is still a bit shaken from the incident, and it didn’t help that the guy got away.

When it all began, Gabbie shrugged it off, thinking it was just a love-lorn fan. Then it started to feel like a sick joke played on her by rival actresses. If only that was the case.

But then the nightmare came to her. Somehow, the guy managed to pass off as an extra and sneak his way into one of her scenes. At first, she thought there were changes made to the script. But it was the moment when he drew his sword and launched himself at her did Gabbie finally realize that it was all real. The mysterious gifts, the death threats, everything. She had a stalker and he managed to sneak onto the set of her new movie to murder her.

 _And somehow those morons weren’t able to capture him?_ She fumes clutching her makeup table. When the man attacked, one of her costars thankfully pushed her out of the way in time and from that commotion, the guy made his escape, stealing one of the horses and making a break for it. He hasn’t been seen since.

Security has enhanced since that day, which should make Gabbie feel better, but her gut seems to say otherwise.

 _What if he tries again? What if he comes to my house? What if he succeeds this time in murdering me? I can’t die, I’m still too young...and_ way _to beautiful to die!_

A knock on her dressing room door brings her back to earth.

“Who is it?” Gabbie asks nervously, clutching a bottle of wine to use as a potential weapon. 

“It’s me, Gabbie,” a familiar male voice calls through the door.

 _Thank God!_ Gabbie sighs in relief as she sets the bottle down and grabs her satin pink robe with the feathers. Once she’s covered up, she opens the door to her manager and long time friend, Joey Graceffa.

“Any news?” She asks, hoping they finally caught the guy. Joey promised that if there was news, he would personally let her know. She just wants this to be over so she can do her job and continue being America’s starlet.

To her disappointment, Joey shakes his head. “No. That guy is a ghost now, no one has seen him sense.”

“Damn it!” Gabbie growls, slamming her fist against the door. “So now what? How am I suppose to continue living my life without being in fear for it.”

“Well, that’s the price to pay for being a famous actress, sweetie,” Joey shrugs.

Gabbie glares at him and it’s then that she notices the man right behind him. “And who the hell is he?”

The man looks up and glares at Gabbie. The Hollywood star is very taken aback for she was not expecting such a brute.

He’s a tall, African-American man, dressed as if he were apart of some secret squad, long dark blue coat and all. And as if his demeanor wasn’t intimidating enough, the fingerless leather gloves on his hands tell Gabbie this is a man not to cross. _Why is he here? Why is he with Joey?_

Joey is hesitant to answer so the mysterious man does it for him. “Destorm Power, ma’am. I’m your new bodyguard.”

 _Bodyguard?_ As if Gabbie has enough to worry about on her plate, she now has to have some big scary giant shadow her all day with no possible ounce of privacy?

“Joey, you can’t be serious?” Gabbie snaps at the smaller man, her hands furiously on her hips. “He looks like he’s killed people himself! You really expect me to feel safe with _him_?

“Gabbie, I’m sorry, but it’s for your own good,” Joey calmly explains. “Until, we find this psycho, I’ve hired Mr. Power here to look after you and protect you from any harm. And we’ve checked him and he’s the man for the job. He’s the best of the best and is even Washington D.C.’s best enforcers!”

Mr. Power smirks at the comment which makes Gabbie roll her eyes. _Great, one of_ those _guys! I know them lot and they are even more dangerous!_

 _Exactly!_ Her mind tells her. _This man looks like he could snap a person in half, let alone_ kill _them! With a dangerous stalker on the loose, it’s better to have this guy on your side!_

Dang it, her mind’s got a point. As much as Gabbie doesn't want to admit it, she does need Mr. Power (or Destorm, _interesting name! Fitting honestly!_ ) so she might as well put up with him for a while. Also...he’s kind of attractive.

“Ok, fine!” Gabbie relents. “But only until we capture this freak.”

Joey smiles, thrilled she’s on board. “That’s my girl!”

He turns to Destorm. “Guard her as if you life depended on it and I promise, you will be compensated well.”

Destorm shrugs. “As long as I’m paid, Miss. Starlet here ain’t got nothing to fear.”

Joey smiles confusingly, the looks at Gabbie. “Call time is in an hour, so I suggest you get ready. I’ll see you on set.”

And with that, Joey hurries off, leaving Gabbie alone with her new bodyguard.

Gabbie gets straight to business. “Here’s the deal, Mr. _Enforcer_! You will call me Miss. Hanna at all times and you will only be needed when I say so! I need to get ready, so wait out here and come when I call you.”

She expects the man to obey. Instead, Destorm appears unamused, almost as if a child just ordered him around. 

“My job is to protect you, _Miss. Hanna_!" the enforcer calmly, yet sternly, states. "So unless you don’t want this lunatic to leave you as a mangled corpse by the water, you will do as _I_ say too. My job is to keep you alive and pretty, so let’s do what we have to do and that’s it.”

This takes Gabbie by surprise. She wasn’t expecting Destorm to talk to her that way, to act like he doesn’t know who exactly she is. For some odd reason, she kind of likes it. Not that she will say it out loud.

“Very well, then,” she answers, keeping her composure. It’s going to be awhile before they catch her stalker so Gabbie might as well make the most of her new situation. 

To make it less awkward, Gabbie holds her manicured hand out to her bodyguard. “It’s going to be quite a time working with you, Mr. Power.”

Despite his tough demeanor, Destorm appeared hesitant, as if unsure whether someone like him should accept her hand; something tells Gabbie that it isn’t because she’s a famous actress. Nevertheless, the bigger man finally takes her hand, tiny in his giant, and shakes it.

“You as well, Miss. Hanna,” he answers, a tiny glint of a smile forming.

For some reason, Gabbie can’t help but feel like this is going to be the start of something. Whatever if may be, it will surely be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a fic? Who knows! Either way, it will be cool.


End file.
